Black Coffee
by Peachtii
Summary: Senior year begins and Tweek T. returns to South Park after a year away. Feeling like an outcast he pushes others away to be alone. Craig can't help but find himself drawn in by him. Can Craig tear down Tweek's walls that he's put up for himself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I have never really written a multi-chaptered fic before so this is all pretty new to me. I got into Southpark like a month ago? So this feels very weird and exciting. There's a lot planned for this fic like romance of course, angst and maybe more mature themes? We will see how it goes...that wont be for a while though.

Warning: This fic will be long. I plan to make the chapters pretty hefty and probably up to 10 or more chapters total. This will also be a slow burn kind of romance and in Craig's POV. If I write the characters in a way you don't like im sorry! This will be more of a slice-of-life kind of story and in progress for a couple of weeks. I have plot ideas in mind but no ending so things may change and I don't have a set schedule. If I can upload once a week then Id like to do that but I'm a senior in highschool and have a job so we will see how that goes!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

My life has been summed up in one word by many of the people around me, boring. To them, sure, the way I go about is different from how most live. Which is fine, I dont give a fuck what others really think about me, taking in the little moments around me like laying in bed alone and watching the stars, is some of the best moments I can have. I guess I'm just not a person that likes to be around people and do things. Perhaps putting in the effort is just too much.

In my mind, I think it's because very little is interesting to me. There's a short list of things Craig Tucker enjoys which include stars, guinea pigs, silence, video games, the occasional hang out with his friends. But there is a much longer list of dislikes, like Stan and his friends, my parents, school, authority in general, and most people.

Being the end of summer and the start of my senior year, meant that I had to deal with all of these things that bother me again. Worrying about college, homework, not picking fights, those were all things that would be added to my to do list. One of my favorite things to do is nothing and school likes to get in the way of that.

With the first day being tomorrow and Token returning from his month long trip to Greece for the summer, we decided to go out for the day as a goodbye to freedom. By we, I mean Me, Token, Jimmy and Clyde. I like to consider Token as my best friend but Clyde is pretty set on the idea that that spot is his.

He follows me around like a lost puppy sometimes. Even though I don't show much of any engagement to what he says, it doesn't stop him from trying.

I do like him though. He's cool...sometimes.

Clyde, of course, took charge in what we were doing and ended up at Tokens house. Which was usually what happened much to Tokens protesting.

So here we were, sitting together playing one of our favorite games. It was full of zombies and surviving, which Clyde is pretty bad at doing so I'm usually the one to save his ass.

"Craig?"

Without looking over in Tokens direction, I grunt in reply. As I'm too focused on healing the squealing useless lump on our team.

"What did you do over the past few weeks?"

What a dumb question. Of course Token knew what I had been doing, it was the answer I always gave him. Yet he always asked, it was annoying but I guess if there ever was a time that something did happen it would be useful.

"Binged Red Racer, sat on my butt and played with Stripe." As usual.

My monotone answer would often piss people off but Token knew it was just what I did.

"Ask about my summer Token!" Clyde chipped in, nudging the friend in between us. There was that big smile on his face, like usual and he didn't even realize the horde coming straight at him until I lifted my hand to turn his face back to the screen.

With a sigh, Token gave in "What..did you do Clyde?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, "I hung out with Bebe" he cooed in this taunting tone that caught both Token and Jimmy's attention. Enough so to pause the damn game that I was oh so invested in.

Reluctantly, I also turned my gaze upon him. With full attention, Clyde immediately lit up before clearing his throat and explaining they went on a date. It included the aquarium and a fancy dinner.

Which is no surprise really as this happened all the time. The two were so on and off with each other. It annoys me to this day.

That wasn't the good part though, no. The good part was the fact that her parents were out of town and afterwards she let him come in.

I immediately began to tune out his story at those words. I've heard him explain his disgusting acts before and I did not want to hear it again.

Before the two who were actually listening could get excited, a doomed face hung over the boy in red. "We only made out for like two minutes before I spent the rest of the night helping her choose a outfit for the first day of school."

We all couldn't help but laugh at poor Clyde getting his hopes up. It seemed like he had been wanting some sympathy because he began to narrow his eyes with a wild blush of embarrassment across his face. "You're just laughing because you've never gotten some Craig."

"Hey you don't have to come after me for the fact you were expecting something"

Getting onto this topic always lead to some conversations I'd rather not have but it was too late. I could feel them all stare at me in a way that was waiting for me to confess something. I didn't have anything to confess. With the prolonged silence, Jimmy took action.

"It's senior y-year Craig...are you ever going to d-date?"

With every new year, came this very old question. Was this the year?

It was a surprise to many that I still hadn't shown much of an interest in anyone before or really doing anything like that. To the point that I get accused of being gay by Clyde. Some of the girls even have a theory I could be asexual.

When I'm honest with myself the answer to both those questions is 'I don't know'. I just don't think about those kinds of things.

I'm tired of hearing 'you're such a cute guy Craig you could get any girl you wanted!' because maybe I don't want just any girl. Maybe I'm waiting for someone special, someone..._interesting_.

My silence made the three uncomfortable, knowing they probably shouldn't have brought it up. Suddenly, Clyde stood up, I assume to try and change the subject.

"How about we all go get something to drink?"

"Coffee." Token had a determined look on his face.

"What no! Coffee is so gross-"

"You forced me to host, my choice. Coffee."

I guess coffee was okay.

* * *

Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse had become one of Tokens favorite placed to get coffee from over the summer. Well when he was actually in South Park that is. So the gang and I had spent a bit of time there now. Everyone had the one thing they ordered by now. Token got a mocha, Clyde got the sweetest drink you could ever think up and Jimmy usually only got water. I like black coffee, nothing special really.

The amount of times we had been there we really got to know the baristas. About a year about the family that owned the place moved to the city over to open up another chain. There was a girl a little older than us that had something for Token and was very obvious in her crush. Often drawing on his cup or putting her number. He never seemed to get the idea. That or he just didn't care because he never bothered to call her back.

So when we arrived to a rustic coffee shop and found our normal baristas were nowhere in sight, it was a little upsetting. They had perfected our orders by now and with new people it meant the process had to start over.

Spotting the owner of the establishment, Mr. Tweak, my irritation vanished.

He looked much older now, it bad only been a year since he was here. The stress of two businesses looked like it got to him.

Turning around at the sound of the bell above the door, he gave a friendly smile to us.

Token lead us up to the polished wooden counter. Everything looked updated and clean now that the owner was back.

"Nice to see you again boys"

He was opening up some boxes full of paper bags of coffee beans. The scent was strong but not bad and filled the cafe.

"You got back today?" Clyde was leaning over a glass case full of sweets, trying to decide what he wanted.

The man nodded. "Back and here to stay. South Park is our real home after all. Hired some folks to keep the other establishment up and running so we could come back here."

We didn't ask for your life story but okay.

"I'm sure Tweek will be excited to see his friends again."

Who?

Oh, right. They had a son, I remember him. The odd kid.

Our moms were friends and she would take me with here to come visit this week cafe often. The first time we met, I was about 7 maybe? He was hiding behind Mrs. Tweak with the most nervous face I had ever seen on a person. It looked like he had never done his hair in his life. He would make a lot of weird noises and barely said anything to me. If I even opened my mouth he'd squeak and go running off.

The behavior didn't change when school started. Tweek was a chicken with really everyone but especially with me. I don't think he ever spoke a damn word to me before.

Ever since high school though it was like you never saw him either. The word was the he got sick a lot but others think it was his anxiety. It wasn't like he was close with anyone so no one was sure what the real answer was.

Maybe he will start showing up to class again. Though it was unlikely.

Mr. Tweak took our orders to let us go and sit down. After a long speech about the beans he was using of course. Something about meadows and tall flowers, I don't know. I blocked it out, as usual.

"D-Did you hear there's going to be a new g-girl coming to school?" Jimmy led us to a cozy corner of the cafe. There were two couches and a coffee table in between them. Stacks of fantasy books in shelves surrounded them with fairy lights hanging above their heads. Me and Clyde took one couch while Token and Jimmy took the other.

"What no? Who is she?" Clyde immediately brightened up.

"She's Reds cousin I believe.." Token added.

"Ohh is she hot?"

Token rolled his eyes at that question. "What about you and Bebe?"

There was a pause.

"What of it?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Though it was funny to me. I found myself having a weird sense of humor. Laughing at dumb things or in the worst moments. I remember going to my great grandfathers funeral and unable to stop myself from chuckling a few times. My mother had never been more upset with me.

"How about we set Craig up with her"

Wait what.

I turned my head back towards them, not really paying attention at first "no thanks." I didn't realize how harsh my tone was. Until I saw the look of irritation on Tokens face. It was a way to tell me I was being an ass and needed to turn it down a notch.

Suddenly Mr. Tweak appeared, setting down each of our drinks. Token thanked him before he wandered off somewhere to the back of the shop.

"Alright so what kind of girls are you into then Craig?" Clyde leaned over "or boys I mean I don't judge you.."

My eyes narrowed in his direction. "I'm not gay."

Lifting his arms in defense, as it looked like I was about to beat his ass. "No no! It's just...if we can't help you look for the perfect gal to bang this year...we at least deserve to know your type…"

"You don't deserve anything."

"Okay! Well think about it, if we know what you like then we won't try setting you up with everything that can walk"

I had to think about that for a second. I mean it would make them shut up. It was a good deal.

The more I thought about it though, the more I realized, I don't have a type. I've never found myself attracted to anyone. Of course there were cute girls but I never really felt the need to date or anything like that. It was ironic because most people I've met I think are..boring. That or just way too annoying. I lifted a hand to rub the back of my neck, unsure what answer they were looking for.

"I guess.."

My eyes trailed to the coffee in front of me.

"Someone who's like black coffee."

They looked at me like I had just spoken an unknown language to them. Clyde blinked a few times before whispering "what the fuck."

I felt the need to explain before I started getting bombarded with questions of what I meant.

"It's not too much. It's interesting and flavorful but people ignore it anyway."

"Yeah cause it's boring and not to mention, gross." Token had crossed his arms, obviously unsatisfied with my explanation.

I gave a shrug "Everyone has different tastes."

"Yeah and yours is fucking weird, what sane person drinks straight black coffee. That and what kind of weirdo wants to date someone that reminds them of it."

I shouldn't have said anything. It was dumb anyway.

Their words seemed to tune out again as they tried to decipher what I meant. Instead I stared off and spotted someone new, well I guess they were familiar.

They had messy blond hair that they had tried to tame with clips. A deep green sweater fell over a collared shirt. Around his waist was a black apron. When they turned around and I saw their face from behind the counter, a nervous timid face, I knew who it was.

It was Tweek.

In a way it was like he hadn't changed but also looked like everything changed.

He was still a quivering anxious boy but one that took my attention. In that moment I could feel myself completely engulfed in his presence. From the way he twitched while trying to write down orders and the the stifled squeaks when someone handed their cash too fast.

It wasn't even just his mannerisms either but the fact he had one sleeve rolled up and the other down. The bright green eyes that seemed to be examining everything all at once

How long had it been since I saw him? Why is it then I'm only now noticing him and his quirks. What changed?

Why was he so…

_Interesting?_

I was probably watching too much because once the line died down and the boy gave a heavy sigh he turned his head. We made eye contact. Immediately flinching and ducking down behind the counter.

I blinked.

Was he...trying to hide away from looking at me? My fingers lifted to my face and realized that I was frowning. I must've scared him. My resting bitch face, did that sometimes.

"Craig!" Clyde took ahold on my shoulder, making me turn to face them all again. It was like the sound around me and everything came back.

"Welcome back to Earth." Token was smirking.

"What are you looking at?" Clyde leaned over me to try and catch a glimpse of what I was so invested in.

Pushing him off, I gave an annoyed glare. "Nothing."

"Oh it was definitely something"

Shit. I held my ground. Glaring back at them with a reassuring, 'mind your own damn business' look. Sure enough, it worked.

Token got a call from his mom for him to come back home, cutting our hang out session short. We all finished what was left of our drinks before saying our goodbyes. Everyone seemed excited for school to start again, except for me.

Once the other three had left, instead of following them home, I turned and went to the counter. He wasn't behind the counter anymore. Instead the door that led to the back opened and out came the mouse.

He was holding two boxes and could barely see in front of him. Spotting me made him jump hard enough to drop what was in his hands. Loud thumps on the ground caused even myself to flinch. No one else was around anymore.

"Hey-" I began but stopped as Tweek began to shuffle back a little. It looked like he was trying to run off..again.

In my head I could feel myself smile but didn't know how well it translated onto my face.

Before he could get away I quickly added "Can I get more coffee?"

It was a coffee shop, kind of dumb of me to ask.

The blond stopped, shivering in place, obvious a little hesitant for some reason. Before giving a nod and stepping forward. His fingers were twiddling together nervously. Keeping himself from looking anyway but my face. "Y-Yes."

His voice was scratchy yet soothing, I wanted to talk to him more. Though he was quiet, which I leaned forward without thinking to hear better.

Catching him off guard he let out a hushed "Gah!" And almost tripped over himself to move back.

God he was weird..

"Just black coffee okay?"

I didn't realize that my tone had instinctively gotten softer to try and not startle the boy more than I already have.

I wondered why he was scared In the first place. Surely he acted like this normally. Though it felt as if Tweek was actually terrified of me for a reason. What was that reason?

Slowly he took the cup from my hands, careful to not touch me. I couldn't help but stare at the little details in his movement. He constantly was shaking but every so random moment he would flinch and his head always tilted to the right.

I felt odd studying him like this but everything he did was intriguing and confusing.

When Tweek turned back around we made eye contact, though it didn't last long. "Here.." he mumbled again, setting the drink down in front of me. But before he could turn around and pick up the boxes he had dropped earlier, I spoke up.

"I'm Craig."

Blinking for a second, he stared at me for the first time. I caught him off guard.

"I know."

He was a lot more confident in the way he spoke when he told me that. I felt embarrassed though now. We had gone to school for years at this point, one year away didn't mean he would forget you.

Okay so he did remember me. But he was scared of me, it's not like I could just ask why. Plus the phone in my pocket was buzzing like crazy. I assumed my father, to try and get me to get home. It would probably get dark soon.

I thought for a second, my hand lifting to tug at the string on my hat.

"What kind of coffee do you like?"

Tweek was looking at me like I was crazy. Why? Was probably what he was asking himself. Though I did take note that he wasn't shaking so much.

There was a long pause between the two of us. To the point I felt I should walk away, but then I heard his answer.

"Black coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I left that coffee shop yesterday, my mind has been fixated on one thing, or person I guess. I had gotten home and hadn't touched the drink in my hands the whole way there. My dad immediately was on my ass about where I was and why I didn't pick up. I wasn't hungry so I went up to my room for the night. I couldn't sleep. It was like Tweek was haunting me. But..why?

I never took interest in people. I didn't care for strangers, I barely cared enough to think this much over my friends. So what was different? I had to lay in bed and examine everything. Something I never did. Things happened, you move on, you don't think about it. I like to just do something else and get my mind off things. Like fix something or watch tv, play a video game, feed Stripe. Anything but sit in my bed and analyze.

Was it because of how he acted? Was that really it? It felt wrong to be so drawn to him because he was entertaining. That couldn't possibly be the reason. It's not like I know anything about Tweek and who he is. We were never friends.

He was so peculiar it just caught my attention. I have never met someone quite like that.

That was it then! Just the fact that he was different. Nothing more to it.

Or so I thought.

So far the first day back has been good. Teachers never really make you do anything except listen to them ramble on about themselves and what their class entails. It's always been an easy day because it means I can space out.

Problem is, when ever I spaced out, Tweek would come back into my head. Small things too, like how he brushed the hair behind his ear. Or the way his fingers twiddled together when someone tried to talk to him. The cute clips he put in his hair to keep it from being in his face.

I shook my head.

Cute?

Boys aren't supposed to be cute..

* * *

When lunch came around at school the next day, I sat with my friends, as I usually do. We always sit outside unless the weather is terrible. Today was like any other day and we were in our usual table. It was a little farther off from others and under this large tree that provided us with shade. Clyde was going on about the new girl who he had met in one of his classes. Going on and on about how cute she looked. Token and Jimmy were all for it.

From what they were mentioning, she had deep red hair, was fairly tall for a girl and looked closely to Red. Though their styles were different and this girl supposedly looked much sweeter with a kinder face.

My eyes wandered, looking at the new students and how everyone had changed. It was weird to think that high school was ending soon. This was the last year I would spend here. Then everything was going to change and in a way it scared me. I barely even had a plan for college or what I wanted to do. I liked how things had turned out and my routine. It was perfect because it was doing nothing. My favorite thing.

While I scanned the area my eyes landed on someone who had been on my mind all morning.

Tweek.

He was sitting alone across the grass, not even on a table. I was more than surprised that he was even here. Maybe something had changed during that year away because he actually showed up for once. My initial reaction was, go talk to him. But after yesterday and experiencing how nervous he was, I was scared I'd freak him out.

I didn't want to just go up and ask him to sit with us either. My friends would be suspicious and what happens if he says no?

He looked to be eating a sandwich and had a bottle next to him that I was most certain is coffee. Black Coffee. He was really slow at eating too and would twitch every now again. Sometimes flinch and stiffen up when someone walked too close to him. It reminded me of how a mouse acted.

The more I watched him sit alone and people just walk past the more I got the courage to get up and talk to him again. Maybe I could just ask about how his past year has been.

But before I could even stand, there was a girl. She walked right up to Tweek with a sweet smile across her face and when he looked up at her, he didn't freak out. He _smiled._ My eyes widen slightly at that sight. He had been wincing at the slightest movement but this girl has no effect?

Suddenly Clyde burst out, pounding his hand on the table to get the guys attention. "There she is!"

My eyes followed his finger, he was pointing straight at the girl in front of Tweek. She had dark red hair and wore a flannel around her waist. It did remind me of Red.

The girl far off took a place next to the blond and she seemed to look excited. Once the other boys got a look at her face their conversation started up again but this time _everyone_ was fawning over her.

My gaze stayed locked on them.

Where did she come from? Maybe they knew each other from the town over. Tweek looked a little uncomfortable from how he was acting but not merely enough like he did with anyone else. I missed my chance today. I just wanted to be friends but there was always tomorrow.

"Ohh.." Clyde cooed from behind by ear.

"Looks like Mr. No One's Good Enough For Me, found someone interesting"

My gaze quickly shot over to him. Shit. I had been staring for too long.

"You think Carmine is cute don't you!" He shook my arm excitedly.

Wait.

Then it registered in my head. They thought I was looking at the girl. With a nervous expression, I turned to them. If I told them no they would just think I was hiding something and start to freak out over it. So instead I said nothing...and they immediately began to freak out. Damn it.

I did not want to go through months of them pushing us into each other, trying to get her to talk to me, giving her gifts and claiming they were from me. I was not ready for that again. It had happened plenty of times before and I always ended with me having to break some girls heart.

But it was too late, they were already going on about what they could do to get us to talk to each other and how cute we would be. I did my best to ignore them but Clyde was not one to just drop something like this. He was all over this kind of stuff and would probably go to Bebe and try to set us up on a date before the week was even over.

Lunch ended and when I turned to look at Tweek again, he and the girl were gone.

There was a weird feeling in my stomach.

But what?

* * *

The last class of the day was Literature, which I have with Token. He's always been really smart so I get a lot of homework from him. Other than that I like to sleep in this class because I already know how to write. What else could they possibly teach me at this point.

As usual, I sit with my friend near the back, perfect spot to where I can duck and sleep without the teacher knowing. When class begins I'm already like half asleep, it doesn't take much for me. I've always loved naps and sleeping for as long as possible. However what wakes me up is the mention of 'something something, Tweek'.

Instantly my head rises, I didn't know he was in here, spotting the teacher pointing out at the blond who might I add, looks dangerously uncomfortable. You could visibly see the panic on his face and the violent shaking.

"Welcome back" the teacher cooes before going on about her own summer.

Everyones eyes are on Tweek, whispering. From the sounds of it, most people didn't remember him. He had only been gone for a year and they forgot? Assholes.

Tweek didn't look to be calming down, eyes shifting around the room. It wasn't until someone placed their hand on his shoulder that he began to calm down. Carmine. I was 100 percent sure at this point that the two knew each other somehow. My best bet was from his old school. Did Carmine come here with him? Or was she here before of her cousin, Red?

She was leaning fairly close, whispering something to him.

If I became friends with him too, would I be able to do that?

I shook my head at the weird thought. Why did I want to be friends so badly with Tweek? I had never wanted to be around or touch anyone before. I felt light headed.

Token leaned over slightly "Dude are you paying attention?"

I quickly nodded before averting my gaze from the two of them.

The teacher went on that everyone would be doing a research project in partners. For a moment the classes noise level rose, until we learned she would be choosing those partners. It was silent.

The project was to meet up, choose a controversial topic and write a paper and make a poster depicting both sides of the problem.

God it sounded like a nightmare already.

This teacher was known for giving out big projects with no remorse.

But on the first day?

That was just cruel.

There was a three week period to get it all done, which was plenty. Then she went on to tell us our partners.

I prayed to be put with Token. He would do all the work for me and manage to get us an A.

Token must've known that I was hoping for him by the way I straightened up. He punched my arm "You better put work into it too" though we both knew..I would not.

Token was partnered with Red and in my heart the loudest cries could be heard. But instead I just looked at him with betrayal as he apologized and went over to the girls desk. Who could do all the work for me now? No one was as quick and efficient as him.

"Craig and.."

I held my breath.

Please don't put me with Cartman. That was my final wish, anyone but him.

Sure enough that was granted.

"Tweek."

Oh thank god not that fat loser- I paused for a moment

Shit she said Tweek.

My eyes dashed over to where the stiff boy was sitting.

And for a moment I could feel myself get excited.

Standing I headed over to his desk. Alongside him was that new girl. She was staring at me with this big smile. One that I could read clearly 'I hate you' it was that one smile that I knew so well because It was the same smile I used. Obviously they must be close or something because she was not happy with this. Maybe it was just the fact they were both new so she wanted to be with him. Though that didn't seem likely.

Giving her no satisfaction of a reaction I simply stand in front of her.

"You're partner is over there"

She looked visibly upset, turning to Tweek "If you want to switch tell me okay?"

Tweek had an embarrassed look on his face. Slowly giving her a nod as his fingers twiddled together.

Finally she stood, pushing past me.

With hesitation I sat next to the blond who was moving away slightly.

He was bad at hiding it. But I wasn't offended.

For a moment it was quiet between us. I decided to take charge because obviously Tweek was not up for it. Pressing my chin into the palm of my hand.

"Any ideas?"

It was like my words scared him, as he immediately flinched before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Uh…"

His eyes shifted around the room, anywhere but me for some reason.

With a huff, I leaned back into my chair. "We could meet up at your dad's cafe after school to discuss it?" Just to give us time to come up with ideas.

Tweek blinked, finally looking at me, his expression was a little confused. Probably not expecting me to actually try and get the project done. I didn't...really want to finish it but it meant I got coffee and to talk to this interesting boy.

It was a win-win.

"Gah- I don't know"

His body looked like it was turning into a ball. Crumbling over himself while thinking about it. "I have to work" his voice was hard to hear.

"That's okay"

"I'll just..sit at the bar with you and we can throw ideas around"

There was another pause before nodding to my suggestion.

"Cool then I'll see you there around 4"

Tweek gave another quick nod, still shaking. I hoped I didn't make him uncomfortable with coming over to the shop. He already looked stressed when he was working. Hopefully this wasn't going to add to it.

Though I still could feel myself getting excited to spend some time with him. I could try and be friends with him by using this project.

Tweek avoided by gaze but I couldn't help but smile at my small victory.


End file.
